omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero (Kirby)
|-|Zero= |-|Fairy Queen= |-|Zero-Two= Character Synposis Zero is the true antagonist of Kirby's Dream Land 3 and the entire Dark Matter Saga. It is revealed to have been the one to have created Dark Matter and have overall caused the events that have unfolded in the game. Within The Hyper Zone, they are fought by Kirby and are eventually killed by the Star Warrior. In Kirby 64, it is ressurected and becomes Zero-Two, the resurrected form of Zero that resides deep within a gargantuan sphere of amass known as Dark Star. It's main goal is now to corrupt distant planets and possibly even the entire galaxy Character Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tiering']]:''' '''3-A, possibly 2-C ''' '''Verse: Kirby (universe) Name: Zero, 0², Zero-Two Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Fallen Angel, Leader of Dark Matters Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Biological Manipulation (Capable of growing limbs and other parts to support it in confrontations), Dark Matter Manipulation (Can create and manipulate Dark Matter), Possession, Corruption Manipulation (Corrupted the whole Popstar with its presence), Blood Manipulation (Can create projectiles with its blood and throw them at Kirby), Immortality (Types 2 & 4, Zero can survive after and continuing fighting even if it's essentially limbs are damaged or outright destroyed. Should it die, it can ressurect itself as Zero-Two indefinitely), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created the Hyper Zone), Darkness Manipulation (After Zero destroyed Pop Stars' rings, it covered the whole planet in darkness), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can use explosive stars to attack Kirby and Ribbon), Poison Manipulation (Can use green gas clouds from its thorn-like tail), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid. Can regenerate its tail after Kirby destroys it. Was also able to regenerate its eye even if Kirby destroyed it during the fight with Zero), Negation (Can negate Kirby's ability to flee from the battle), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (After the completed Crystal shot a beam of light at the Fairy Queen, Zero-Two left her body, took the form of a dark sphere and expanded in size exponentially, forming the mass of Dark Star), Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Aspects of Zero such as Dark Mind can effect the entire Mirror World, causing them to go mad and become malicious), Intangibility. Resistance to Possession (Scaling from Dark Nebula, whom can't be possessed by Ghost Kirby) Destructive Ability: Universe Level (Official sources such as the Kirby 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia, state that Zero is the leader and creator of The Dark Matter, which makes him on the same league as Dark Matter and Dark Mind, the latter of which created The Mirror Dimension and can freely manipulate it. Fought Kirby on numerous occainsions and grew powerful enough to where Kirby needed The Crystal Shards to even defeat him), possibly Multi-Universe Level '(His status as the leader of The Dark Matter should make him on possibly the same league as Void Termina or at the very least comparable. It's also implied that Zero-Two's essence is present in Void Termina and he is their power source) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be faster than a Dark Matter soldier who can fly past galaxies in a matter of seconds, Is able to keep up with Kirby on the Warp Star who can move this fast casually) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal, possibly Multi-Universal '(Superior to all Dark Matter forces and possibly even Void Termina. Capable of combating Kirby on several instances) 'Durability: Universe Level, possibly Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive hits from Kirby and also took the powers of The Crystal Shards to even be killed permanetly. Superior in durability to Dark Matter and other beings of his creation. Possibly the source of power for Void Termina) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Intelligence: Gifted (Is the leader of the Dark Matter and can send them to conquer another planets. Was able to hide its presence to Kirby and his friends until the end of the game. Sent three Dark Matter to follow Ribbon and destroy the Crystal Shards, knowing it was the only weapon that could defeat it) Weaknesses: Zero is weak to positive emotions, as the only weapon to defeat it is the Love-Love Stick; however, even with this weapon, Kirby can only defeat Zero by shooting its eye, as Zero-Two, the Crystal Shards are required to put him down Other Attributes Extra Info: Something to read on your spare time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Angels Category:Undead Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Darkness Users Category:Regenerators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2